ABSTRACT The AIDS Clinical Trials Group (ACTG) has been selected to lead a Master Adaptive protocol under the Accelerating COVID-19 Therapeutic Interventions and Vaccine (ACTIV) Operation Warp Speed. This trial (ACTG 5401 or ACTIV-2) will evaluate multiple monoclonal antibodies and other small molecules for outpatient COVID treatment. The Laboratory Center will expand its efforts to include support for COVID-19 clinical trials.